29 januari
by nanda soraya utami
Summary: ini fanfic ke dua saya! mohon maaf jika ceritanya tak sebagus cerita author-author senior. di cerita ini saya karang sendiri dan sebagian terinspirasi dari kisah hidup saya


Chapter 2

Hari yang dilewati Hinata kian hari kian berlalu, dan semakin lama hubungan Hinata dan senpai-nya itu semakin dekat. Meskipun hubungan mereka hanya sebatas kakak-adik tapi tak mengurangi rasa suka Hinata pada Naruto. Hingga suatu saat kabar yang begitu menyakitkan terdengar ditelinganya saat Hinata sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

_._

_Naruto-senpai:_

_Hinata-chan :D tau tidak? Akhirnya aku bisa balikan lagi sama Sakura-chan haha \=D/_

Dan kata kata itulah yang sukses membuat hati Hinata sakit bagai ditembus katana. Entah mengapa rasanya begitu sakit luar biasa. Ya Sakura, atau lebih tepatnya Haruno Sakura adalah mantan atau tepatnya sekarang kekasih tercinta Naruto. Hubungan mereka berdua berjalan cukup lama dari kelas VII hingga sekarang, meskipun begitu hubungan mereka selalu PUTUS-NYAMBUNG karena terlalu AMAT SERING bertengkar.

"Hinata-chan! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Tenten yang mulai khawatir melihat Hinata murung

"A-ah tidak apa apa Tenten-chan. Aku baik-baik saja ko" kata Hinata meyakinkan

"Jangan bohong Hinata! Kita semua bisa melihat dari raut wajahmu. Jadi sebaiknya kau jujur saja" Temari yang kali ini ikut bicara dan disetujui dengan anggukan Ino,Matsuri,Tenten,Karin

"Huh.. baiklah akan kuceritakan!" dan Hinata pun mengambil handphone nya dan menunjukan keteman temannya sms dari Naruto, dan kelima orang itu pun terkejut

"HAH" kelima orang itu berbarengan

"KURANG AJAR si Naruto-senpai itu! Beraninya dia kasih harapan kosong" Matsuri mulai emosi dan Ino pun tak kalah emosinya "buat apa dekatin Hinata kalau Cuma bisanya jadi PHP"

"Sudahlah kalian ini! Hinata aku mohon maaf atas apa yang diperbuat sepupu-baka ku itu, aku jadi tak enak padamu" kata Karin yang begitu menyesal

"Tidak apa-apa Karin-chan, kan masih banyak lelaki bukan hanya Naruto-senpai saja" balas Hinata dengan tersenyum palsu, karena sesungguhnya hatinya menangis

"Ya aku SETUJU dengan perkataanmu Hinata! Lagipula masih ada KIBA kan yang juga dekati kamu" kata Tenten sambil menekan kata SETUJU dan KIBA

"A-apa? Kiba" dan akhirnya Hinata pun berblushing ria dan hanya dijawab oleh tertawanya kelima sahabatnya itu

.

.

Hinata masih selalu memikirkan senpainya, karena sejak Naruto sms itu padanya, hinata tak pernah membalas atau mau bertemu dengan senpainya itu, karena bagi Hinata itu sangat menyakitkan dan terlebih ia tak ingin merusak hubungan senpainya dengan kekasihnya, meskipun Hinata tau kalau ia hanya dianggap sebagai adik saja!

Hari-harinya dilewati begitu berat dari sebelumnya, ya meskipun sekarang Hinata tlah dekat dengan kiba, hingga suatu saat dibelakang sekolah dibawah pohon sakura.

"J-jadi Kiba-kun, a-ada apa menyuruhku ikut kesini?" kata Hinata

"Hinata.. aku ingin kau mendengarnya! Sedari dulu aku tlah menyukaimu, saat pertama kali aku melihatmu aku selalu memperhatikanmu, apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"T-t-tapi aku…" belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan kata katanya, Kiba langsung memotong

"Aku tau kau masih memikirkan senpai-mu, tetapi mengapa kau tak mencoba melupakannya dan membuka hati untukku? Karena senpai-mu sendiri saja balikan dengan mantan tercintanya" dan kata kata itulah yang sukses membuat hati Hinata hancur mendengar kata senpai yang selama ini berusaha ia hindari. Hinata terus berfikir dan akhirnya mengambil keputusan

"Ba-baiklah Kiba-kun, kita coba saja untuk memulainya" dengan setengah hati Hinata mengucapkannya

"BENARKAH HINATA? OH HINATA –CHAN TERIMAKASIH!" teriak Kiba karena begitu senang, karena ia diterima hinata "dan aku tak akan sebodoh senpai-mu itu Hinata, aku tak kan menjadi PHP dihubungan ini"

"Semoga saja ya Kiba-kun" dan Kiba pun langsung memeluk Hinata dengan setengah hati karena saat memeluk Hinata Kiba sedang menyeringai karena sebenarnya dia sedang bertaruh dengan teman-temannya. Jadi intinya Kiba itu BRENGSEK? Oh Kiba, mengapa kau begitu tega?

.

Sementara tak jauh dari pohon sakura tempat Hinata dan Kiba berpelukan(sebenarnya hanya Kiba saja yang memeluk Hinata), terdapat dua orang sedang mengamati mereka. Yang satu berambut hitam seperti pantat ayam, berkulit putih dan bermata onyx, yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke, terlihat sedang menyeringai kepada temannya yang kini tak tau mengapa terlihat dari wajahnya begitu kesal, dan orang itu memiliki rambut pirang acak acakan, kulit tan, ada 3 gores tanda lahir dipipi kanan kirinya,dan bermata shappire, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto. Lelaki tampan yang tak kalah populernya disekolah dengan Uciha Sasuke sahabatnya, ya meskipun dia juga terkenal PLAYBOY nya karena suka sekali mempunyai kekasih lebih dari satu, tetap saja para gadis gadis labil itu selalu mengejar ngejar Naruto! Ckck fans berat geh?

"Sial jadi itu alasannya dia menghindar dariku" kata Naruto mulai emosi karena ketika ia sedang berjalan bersama Sasuke, tak sengaja ia melihat Kiba dan Hinata sedang berbicara di pohon sakura dan menguping apa yang dibicarakan Kiba dan Hinata (sebenarnya hanya Naruto saja yang benar benar menguping, sedangkan Sasuke? Si manusia es itu malah cuek). Kau seperti stalker Naruto x_x

"Kau cemburu Dobe?" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai melihat sahabatnya itu sedang kesal

"APA KAU BILANG? Aku CEMBURU. Heh Teme aku sudah punya Sakura yang aku sayangi" mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto semakin emosi. Ya meskipun Naruto terkenal playboy tetapi dia begitu menyayangi Sakura

"Terserah kau! Lebih baik kita pergi atau kau bisa disangka stalker" lalu Sasuke pun berjalan meninggalkan Naruto

"Heh TUNGGU aku Teme" Naruto pun mengejar Sasuke yang telah pergi duluan

to be continue


End file.
